Robin's E-mail
HEY KIDS! If you read the Legendverse, you will know that occasionally you see Robin answering his email account. It was an email account that Robin did not want, but he hates leaving anything unattended (he's meticulous that way) and so occasionally he will log on to look at his email! However, you have seen his general frustration over this chore, as his emails are often ridiculous and nonsensical (and perhaps some of you may think the emails are too familar. That you have seen them somewhere before. I assure you this is just your imagination!). However, WE have decided he is not frustrated enough. We're good friends that way. ;) So here for the first time ever is Robin's email! So feel free to drop him a line....as long as you abide by the following rules. And the rules will be enforced: Robin is not the Teen Titans' leader and a scion of the Bat for nothing! And if you want to email the other Titans...well they were smart enough not to get public email accounts. Anyway, here are the rules! Rules: *If you send an overly crude email, a flame, or general nonsense, you are severely lessening your chances of getting a reply. If you do it repeatedly, you are greatly increasing your chances of making Robin mad and blocking you! *Robin is a busy person. In other words, don't expect a prompt reply. You may GET one, but don't expect it. Also, all emails will be limited to one reply only: Robin does not have time to engage in back and forth internet conversations. *ANY email's sent with attachments will be AUTOMATICALLY deleted. No execeptions. If you want to show Robin something that was written, put it in the email itself. Links will not be followed either, so don't bother. *The tone of your email will dictate how Robin responds to you. If you talk to him as if you have just seen the show, he will reply as if he was the Robin seen on the show. If you talk to him as if he is the Robin depicted in Legend Maker's fanfiction stories (and hence have greatly different experiences), he will speak as that Robin. This is done to avoid confusion (Huh? When did this Savior appear on the show? And so on). *Final Rule: Slade, quit flaming me. It's below you. *And for the last time, Robin is not and has never been in a relationship with Batman. Do not ask that question unless you want to end up as roadkill on the information superhighway. The E-mail: red.robin.comes.bobbin.along@gmail.com Copy and paste the e-mail address into your screen and enjoy! (Photoshopped picture courtesy of original content from DC Comics and Cartoon Network. That's Robin looking at his stereo from How Long Is Forever crossed with Cyborg's computer from Deception, just in case you were wondering) Final Note: I wish I didn't have to say this, but it is sadly needed. Remember this: Robin is a fictional character. He does not really exist and he cannot really help you with your problems. So if you e-mail him with a genuine problem acting like he is a real person who can fix it, well, there are considerably better places you can go for help then a writer playing a role. Again, Robin is not real. If you have real problems, it is best to seek aid for them in the real world.